


Compartiendo a su Omega - JunghopeGyeom

by HobiPasivaDeTodos



Series: SO [3]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BottomHobi, BottomHoseok, M/M, bottomhope, hobipasivo, hoseokpasivo, jhopepasivo, jungkookactivo, topjungkook, topyugyeom, yugyeomactivo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobiPasivaDeTodos/pseuds/HobiPasivaDeTodos
Summary: ¡Cuando Hoseok entra en celo, él no puede mantener sus manos apartadas de su Alfa, Jungkook!Pero el Alfa tiene una sorpresa para Hoseok, y el omega fértil va a descubrir que el nuevo asistente sexy de Jungkook es más de lo que parece.¿Será Hoseok capaz de lidiar con dos hermosos Alfas al mismo tiempo?





	Compartiendo a su Omega - JunghopeGyeom

**Author's Note:**

> Adaptación sin fines de lucro, la historia no me pertenece, sólo la adapté porque me gusta mucho y quería compartirlo. Créditos a su autor Victoria Brice y traductores.

Hoseok no podía soportarlo ni un minuto más.

El aire acondicionado en el coche estaba a plena función, pero no era rival para su piel enrojecida. Cuando un Omega entraba en calor, literalmente, se convertía caliente al tacto, como alguien con fiebre. Estaba sin duda sintiéndolo. 

—¿Estamos casi allí, Yuqi? —Preguntó, tratando de mantener el gemido desesperado fuera de su voz.

La conductora se rio suavemente desde el asiento delantero de la limusina.

—Cinco minutos más, Hoseok. Voy a llegar allí lo más rápido que pueda, te lo prometo. —Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente mirándolo desde el espejo retrovisor.

Hoseok nunca se había imaginado que el corto trayecto a la oficina de su compañero podría parecerle una eternidad. Movió sus manos para que descansasen debajo de sus muslos, evitando la tentación de tocarse. Pero no podía ocultar la erección que tensaba la parte delantera de sus pantalones vaqueros. Quien decía que metiéndola en su cintura la ocultaba era un mentiroso total.

—Estamos llegando, Hoseok. ¿Debo llamar? 

—Por favor hazlo.

Se retorció cuando el teléfono sonó por los altavoces de la limo, cada segundo una duración aproximada de un eón. Un clic y, a continuación, la voz de su compañero:

—Buenas tardes, Yuqi. ¿Hoseok está contigo? 

—Lo está, señor Jeon. Está muy ansioso por verle.

Su compañero se rió suavemente. El sonido, incluso a través de los altavoces, hizo que los dedos de Hoseok se rizasen. Dios, su Alfa era atractivo. Él era el más afortunado Omega del mundo.

—No he terminado todavía, Yuqi, —dijo Jungkook. —¿Puedes enviar a Hoseok a mi encuentro? Serán sólo unos minutos más, pero sé cómo se pone cuando está en celo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Preguntó Hoseok de mal humor.

Su conductora sólo se rió.

—Ve hacia arriba, Hoseok. Voy a estar en el garaje, por lo que el Sr. Jeon sólo tiene que llamarme cuando estés listo para irte.

Era difícil permanecer enojado cuando estaba tan malditamente caliente, por lo que Hoseok le mostró a Yuqi una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de deslizarse fuera de la limusina.

◎•◎•◎•◎•◎•◎•◎

Jungkook trabajaba en el centro, y la empresa de su propiedad ocupaba los últimos pisos de un rascacielos reluciente. Hoseok empujó la puerta giratoria y montó en el ascensor hasta el piso quince. Su Alfa había tomado todo el piso para su oficina, lo que significaba que no era probable que le molestasen.

—Será mejor que me folles en este momento, Jeon Jungkook, — anunció al bajar el ascensor, —o voy a… oh

Había un nuevo escritorio en la oficina, y un desconocido estaba sentado detrás de él. Un magnífico extraño, para ser exactos. El hombre tenía el pelo negro, piel clara y los ojos más azules que Hoseok había visto nunca. Incluso sentado, el Omega podía decir que el desconocido era alto y esbelto. Dos segundos más tarde, captó el olor del hombre: Alfa. Oh, mierda.

—Señor. Jeon está en una llamada con nuestros clientes en el extranjero, —ronroneó el desconocido. —Pero va a estar listo en un momento. Usted debe ser Hoseok. Me ha hablado mucho de usted.

—¿Y usted es?— Logró decir Hoseok.

El desconocido sonrió.

—Oh, perdone mi rudeza. Soy Yugyeom, su nuevo ayudante.

¿Asistente? Nunca había mencionado a ningún ayudante. Hoseok observó al hombre, una punzada de celos luchando con la lujuria desenfrenada.

—Es un placer conocerlo, Yugyeom,— dijo, su primera formación tomando el control. —¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en la compañía?

—Oh, sólo alrededor de un mes, —el hombre de cabello oscuro dijo, reclinándose en su silla, pero manteniendo los ojos fijos en Hoseok. —Pero se siente como mucho más tiempo. Es un trabajo más duro del que estoy acostumbrado, pero también más divertido. — Sonrió, mostrando unos dientes blancos y perfectos.

Hoseok sonrió con dulzura a cambio.

—Es bueno saber que mi Alfa está trabajando duro, —ronroneó. —Usted parece ser el tipo que puede tomarlo.

Las cejas de Yugyeom se dispararon, y para sorpresa de Hoseok, echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rió.

—Usted es respondón, para ser un Omega, —dijo. —Me gusta eso.

—¿Respondón ? Esta es la primera vez que escucho que me llaman así, —replicó Hoseok, pero no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa al otro hombre. Él sabía que estaba en el límite del ligue, pero cuando estaba en celo, él simplemente no podía evitarlo. —Sobre todo de un hombre que trabaja bajo Jungkook. O... Sr. Jeon, supongo que lo llamas así. ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que haces por mi Alfa? 

Yugyeom se inclinó hacia delante y cruzó los brazos sobre el escritorio.

—Cualquier cosa que él me pida.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hoseok de arquear las cejas. Ese hombre era arrogante y presumido, no había duda de ello, pero definitivamente intrigante.

—Entonces parece que tenemos mucho en común Yugyeom, —dijo.

—Bueno, yo iba a hacer las presentaciones, pero parece que ustedes dos se cayeron bien,—retumbó una tercera voz.

Hoseok se dio la vuelta. Jungkook estaba apoyado en la orilla del ascensor, la sonrisa divertida en los labios contrastando con el aspecto oscuro en sus ojos color gris acero. Inmediatamente, el Omega sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el estómago, aunque no podía decir por qué. No había pasado nada. Y no pasaría nada; estaba satisfecho con su Alfa en todos los sentidos.

Observó a Jungkook de cerca, esperando una señal. Cuando el Alfa abrió un poco los brazos, aprovechó la oportunidad, cerrando la distancia entre ellos con tres pasos rápidos y arrojándose a los brazos de Jungkook, sin hacer caso de la presencia de Yugyeom.

Hoseok sintió los fuertes brazos de su Alfa estrechándose alrededor de su centro, levantándolo del suelo. Instintivamente, envolvió sus muslos alrededor de la cintura de Jungkook, reprimiendo un gemido cuando sintió la gruesa protuberancia entre los muslos de su Alfa. Dios, lo necesitaba mucho. Hoseok enterró su nariz en la unión del cuello y el hombro del Alfa, aspirando el delicioso aroma de su compañero.

—Te extrañé mucho hoy, ni siquiera podía esperar a que volvieses a casa, —murmuró. —Espero que no te importe.

Jungkook se rió suavemente.

—Sabes que no puedo resistirme cuando estás en celo, —murmuró al oído de Hoseok. —Vamos. —El Alfa lo liberó, y Hoseok se deslizó al suelo, sólo entonces recordó la presencia del segundo Alfa.

—Nunca me dijiste que tenías un ayudante, Jungkook, —dijo, manteniendo su tono deliberadamente neutral.

—Siempre dices que mi negocio es aburrido, Hoseok, —replicó el Alfa. Detrás de él, Hoseok oyó a Yugyeom reírse. El Omega le lanzó una mirada asesina por encima del hombro. El otro Alfa se echó hacia atrás en su silla, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza, como si estuviera disfrutando de un espectáculo.

—Buena tarde, jefe, —Yugyeom arrastró las palabras, ignorando la mirada de Hoseok. —Le haré saber al conductor que se dirigen hacia abajo. ¿Debo esperarlo a la hora normal mañana, o...? —Se detuvo, la implicación de que Jungkook se tomaría tiempo libre para el calor de Hoseok colgando tácito en el aire entre los tres.

Jungkook se encogió de hombros.

—Te mandaré un mensaje esta tarde y te lo haré saber.

Hoseok jadeó suavemente al lado de Jungkook que cerró firmemente una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello, una zona erógena Omega. Se dejó guiar hacia el ascensor, haciendo caso omiso de la sonrisa que Yugyeom le dio. Estaba demasiado feliz de estar con Jungkook y en su camino de regreso a su casa para ser molestado por el estirado Alfa.

Mientras iban en el ascensor, Jungkook frotó contra su cuello.

— Mm, hueles delicioso. ¿Fuiste un buen chico hoy? 

Hoseok se retorció cuando los labios de su Alfa rozaron su piel.

—Lo fui. No me toqué ni una sola vez, a pesar de que realmente quería. 

—Impresionante. Voy a tener que darte una recompensa, entonces. —El ruido sordo que tenía la voz de Jungkook hizo que los dedos de Hoseok se rizasen. No estaba seguro de que fuese capaz de esperar hasta llegar a casa.

La limusina estaba esperando en la acera, y Jungkook le abrió la puerta a Hoseok.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Hoseok. Y hola, señor Jeon. ¿Cómo fue el trabajo hoy? 

—Bien, Yuqi, gracias. —Su Alfa sonrió a la conductora y pasó el brazo por los hombros de Hoseok. —A casa, por favor. Y eleva la pantalla de privacidad 

—Por supuesto, señor Jeon. —Yuqi les sonrió en el espejo retrovisor antes de que el panel de privacidad se deslizase hacia arriba, dejando a los dos solos en el espacio a prueba de sonido. La limusina se alejó de la acera y se volvió hacia su casa.

Tan pronto como la pantalla se deslizó en su lugar Hoseok se encontró tirado en el regazo de Jungkook. Le encantaba que su Alfa fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para moverlo a su alrededor como si no pasara nada. Gimió cuando Jungkook capturó su boca en un beso áspero, sus grandes manos amasando el culo del Omega posesivamente. Sus labios se separaron voluntariamente para el Omega, el más mínimo movimiento enviando un hormigueo de placer sobre su piel. El cuerpo de Hoseok, ya imprimado de su calor, respondió al instante: su pene se presionó dolorosamente contra la parte delantera de sus pantalones vaqueros, el cosquilleo entre sus muslos le dijo que estaba mojado y listo. Los Omega machos podían auto-lubricar naturalmente, al igual que las hembras, y cuando estaban en celo se hacía aún más evidente.

—Dime lo que necesitas, —Jungkook susurró, su voz ronca de deseo.

—Te necesito en mí, mucho, por favor, Jungkook, —gimió Hoseok.

Su Alfa lo levantó cuidadosamente de su regazo y lo puso sobre el asiento ancho.

—Quítate los pantalones, —ordenó.

Hoseok apresuradamente obedeció. Tuvo que retorcerse y maniobrar, incluso el coche enorme era un espacio más pequeño de lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero pronto dio una patada dejando sus piernas libres. No se había molestado en ponerse bóxers ese día, y el aire frío contra su piel desnuda le hizo estremecerse. Su pene estaba duro y listo, sus muslos ya mojados con su resbaladiza humedad. Sí, tenía que follar.

Su Alfa se agachó, desabrochándose el cinturón y abriéndose la cremallera. El Omega observó con avidez como el pene de Jungkook saltaba libre. Hoseok tenía un pene de tamaño decente, pero no había nada como ver una enorme polla Alfa en plena excitación. La vista hizo que Hoseok se mordiera el labio inferior.

Miró a Jungkook buscando permiso, y el Alfa asintió, los dos sabían instintivamente lo que el otro quería. Con impaciencia, el Omega lanzó su pierna sobre el regazo de Jungkook, y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su Alfa para mantener el equilibrio. El balanceo del coche le hizo sentirse un poco inestable, pero la emoción de saber que había gente en la acera fuera que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando allí hizo que Hoseok sonriese.

Jungkook se estiró, apoyando las manos en las caderas de Hoseok. Hoseok pudo ver la lujuria en sus ojos, la dilatación de las pupilas. Lo hacía sentirse deseado, amado. El Omega se tragó un jadeo al sentir que la cabeza de la polla de Jungkook presionaba contra su apretado deseo. Era tan hábil con el deseo que sus muslos estaban mojados.

Hoseok se dejó caer lentamente, empalándose a sí mismo en la polla de su Alfa todo el camino hasta el nudo, la deliciosa plenitud haciéndolo gemir. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba. Se sentía entero, completo, con su Alfa dentro de él. Oyó a Jungkook inhalar bruscamente y sintió los dedos del alfa apretándose en sus caderas.

—Joder, estas muy caliente, —gruñó.

El Omega apretó sus muslos, levantándose y presionando sus caderas hacia delante, rodando sus caderas seductoramente.

—He estado pensando en ti todo el día, —se quedó sin aliento, cuando la cabeza de la polla de Jungkook se apretó contra ese punto sensible interior profundo. —Pensando en esto.— Se deslizó hacia abajo de nuevo, gimiendo de éxtasis cuando la longitud espesa le empaló, estirándolo, preparándolo para tomar el nudo del alfa.

Jungkook se arqueó, deteniendo sus palabras con otro beso bruto. Hoseok empezó a aumentar su velocidad, montando el miembro del alfa mientras la limusina serpenteaba por las calles de la ciudad, ajenos al mundo exterior.

El Omega gimió en la boca de Jungkook fuertemente cuando la mano del Alfa se cerró alrededor de su pene, bombeándolo al tiempo de sus ondulaciones. La mezcla de deliciosas sensaciones fue demasiado, y después de sólo unos pocos movimientos firmes, Hoseok gritó.

El Omega enterró su cara en el cuello de Jungkook cuando el orgasmo rasgó a través de él, gimiendo contra la piel del Alfa mientras estrellas explotaban detrás de sus ojos. Él disparó su carga sobre los abdominales tensos de Jungkook, obteniendo un gruñido de aprobación de su compañero.

—Eso es bebé. Mm, me encanta verte corriéndote.

El Alfa comenzó a empujar hacia arriba en el agujero apretado de Hoseok, empujándose a sí mismo aún más profundamente en el fértil Omega.

—¿Estás listo para mi nudo? —Gruñó.

—Joder sí, lo necesito, —jadeó Hoseok, su calor gritándole que lo tomara más y más duro. —¡DÁMELO!

Jungkook agarró las caderas de Hoseok y empujó su polla en el fondo, todo el camino hasta la base, el espesor de la hinchazón fijándolos juntos al instante.

—Siii, muy apretado,— gruñó.

La respiración de Jungkook llegó más rápida, sus dedos causando hematomas contra la piel de Hoseok. Al Omega no le importaba, quería ser tomado con fuerza por su magnífico compañero.

El Alfa comenzó a empujar furiosamente en Hoseok, haciéndole gritar. Las enormes bolas de Jungkook golpeaban contra el culo de Hoseok con cada golpe, listo para estallar en el interior del Omega.

— Mmm, puedo sentir lo caliente y fértil que eres, —raspó Jungkook. — Voy a disparar mi carga en tu culo apretado, llenarte con mi semen, por lo tanto puede que no seas capaz de tomarlo todo.

—¡Sí, dámelo! —Exclamó Hoseok. —¡Jódeme, déjame embarazado! ¡HAZLO!

Con un gruñido salvaje, Jungkook rasgó la camisa de Hoseok fuera en un solo tirón áspero. Hundió sus dientes profundos en el hombro de Hoseok, oscureciendo la marca de propiedad, por lo que Hoseok aulló. El Omega pudo sentir el esperma del Alfa disparatando contra él, enviando inundaciones calientes de grueso esperma con cada pulso en su cuerpo fértil. Parecía no tener fin, pero al fin, su Alfa cayó.

Se dejó caer contra el pecho musculoso de Jungkook, el miembro de su alfa todavía anudado profundamente en su culo, tratando de frenar su respiración. Podía sentir el corazón palpitante de su Alfa, e impulsivamente, se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Jungkook.

—Te amo, — susurró.

Jungkook sonrió, dándole un beso más suave.

—Yo también te amo, Hoseok. Descansa ahora. Esto es sólo el comienzo de tu calor, después de todo.

Cuando Hoseok se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jungkook, oyó a su Alfa hacer clic en el botón del interfono.

—Yuqi, puedes llevarnos a casa de verdad ahora. Gracias.

◎•◎•◎•◎•◎•◎•◎

A la mañana siguiente, Hoseok se despertó con un sentido de anticipación, como la mañana de Navidad cuando era un cachorro. La cama a su lado estaba vacía, pero eso no era nada inusual: Jungkook a menudo se levantaba a las 5 am para ir a correr o trabajar un poco en soledad. El Omega se movió sin prisa, todavía un poco adolorido por el día anterior, pero su cuerpo ya ansiaba ser llenado de nuevo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Hoseok vio un sobre blanco, en la mesita de noche. Curioso, lo recogió y lo abrió con cuidado.

_Hoseok, _

_Dúchate y vístete, a continuación, llama a Yuqi para que te recoja. Ella sabe dónde llevarte. Nos vemos pronto. _

_Con amor, _

_Tu Alfa _

¿Que se suponía que significaba eso? Hoseok sonrió, disfrutando del misterio. Él sabía que a Jungkook le gustaba darle sorpresas, pero no había hecho nada como eso antes.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, abriendo la ducha a tope. Los chorros de agua caliente se sintieron calmantes contra su piel, y se tomó el placer adicional de lavar y acondicionar su cabello y lavar su cuerpo con gel de ducha perfumado. Estar en calor aumentaba todos los sentidos de un Omega, así que todo era un poco más brillante, más intenso. Incluyendo el sexo. Hoseok sonrió ante el recuerdo de su conexión en la limusina el día anterior. Eso había sido bastante caliente. Si conocía a Jungkook, el Alfa tenía algo aún más divertido planeado para ese día.

El Omega se secó con la toalla y se puso unos vaqueros oscuros que le apretaban y una camiseta blanca, un estilo que sabía que Jungkook amaba. Luego cogió su teléfono para llamar a Yuqi.

La conductora respondió a la primera llamada.

—Buenos días, Hoseok. Estoy afuera cuando estés listo —. Cuando Hoseok se subió a la limusina, vio la sonrisa secreta de Yuqi.

—¿Sabes de que se trata todo esto, Yu? —Preguntó. —¿A dónde vamos?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Lo siento, Hoseok, pero estoy bajo órdenes estrictas de no decir nada. Vas a verlo muy pronto, lo prometo. 

—Oh, bien, —replicó, con un puchero exagerado. —Vamos entonces.

Hoseok miró por la ventana para tratar de adivinar dónde se dirigían. Yuqi tomó la carretera que conducía al oeste de la ciudad, lo que le sorprendió; había esperado que lo llevara a un restaurante o bar cercano. En su lugar, se dirigieron hacia el campo, y las tiendas y casas dieron paso a árboles y hierba alta. Hoseok siempre había amado el aire libre, pero la belleza se perdía para él ese día. El coche llevaba moviéndose casi una hora, tiempo suficiente para que el Omega empezara a volverse loco con el calor de nuevo. Saber que su Alfa le estaba esperando lo puso aún más ansioso; su cuerpo estaba deseando el toque de Jungkook.

Por fin, la limusina salió de la autopista principal, entrando en una carretera asfaltada sin marcar a través de un túnel de pinos. Cuando salieron a un claro, Hoseok se asomó por la ventana, sorprendido. Una bonita casa de estilo rancho estaba ubicada entre los árboles, de una sola planta, pero enorme y en expansión. Se veía elegante, pero acogedora.

—¿De quién es este lugar?

— Del Señor Jeon, por supuesto. Es su... ¿Cómo le llaman? Ah, claro, cabaña de campo, —dijo Yuqi, sonriendo con ironía ante la idea de llamar a la enorme casa cabaña. —Vete está esperando.

Así que esa era la sorpresa: unas mini-vacaciones en su calor. Jungkook era un amor. Sin poder dejar de sonreír, Hoseok se deslizó fuera de la limusina y se acercó a la puerta principal. Al llegar a ella, la puerta se abrió, revelando a su Alfa. Hoseok no pudo evitar lanzarse en los brazos del hombre más grande.

—¡Jungkook! Nunca me dijiste acerca de este lugar. Es hermoso, —murmuró.

Podía sentirse humedeciéndose de nuevo, simplemente por estar en los brazos de su Alfa.

—Pensé que te sorprendería cuando fuera el momento adecuado, —respondió Jungkook. —Pero la casa no es la única cosa que quiero mostrarte. Adelante.

Hoseok arqueó una ceja mientras Jungkook tomaba su mano y lo conducía al interior, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

—¿Más sorpresas? Me vas a echar a perder.

Su Alfa se rió suavemente.

—Si alguien merece ser echado a perder, eres tú. Ven. —Jungkook le condujo a través de una sala de estar de planta abierta, dominada por una chimenea lo suficientemente grande como para asar una vaca entera, y por un ancho pasillo. Como había esperado Hoseok que surgieron en una habitación soleada. En lugar de empujarlo sobre la cama y tener relaciones con Hoseok, sin embargo, el Alfa se detuvo en el centro de la habitación.

Jungkook le sonrió a Hoseok, y luego miró más allá de él.

El Omega se dio la vuelta cuando un par de puertas dobles se abrieron. De pie en la puerta del cuarto de baño estaba Yugyeom, el asistente de Jungkook. El otro Alfa llevaba una bata de seda azul profundo, sin apretar ceñida a la cintura, dejando al descubierto una escalera perfecta de abdominales.

Yugyeom le dio esa misma sonrisa insolente atractiva, apoyándose casualmente contra el marco de la puerta.

—Hola de nuevo, Hoseok.

La boca del Omega se abrió.

—Jungkook, ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —¿Era esa la manera enferma de su Alfa de decirle que estaba teniendo una aventura con Yugyeom?

—Cálmate, Hoseok. Lo traje para ti, —respondió su Alfa, descansando sus manos suavemente sobre los hombros de Hoseok.

Hoseok se dio la vuelta para mirar la cara de Jungkook.

—¿Para mí? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Recuerdas el fin de semana de hace unos meses en el que tomaste demasiado champán y me confesaste que siempre habías querido tener un trío?

Hoseok se sonrojó.

—Yo esperaba que te hubieras olvidado de eso, —murmuró.

Dios, había estado muy borracho.

—Soy tu Alfa. Recuerdo todo de ti, Hoseok. Especialmente los pequeños detalles interesantes, —dijo Jungkook.

Sus sensuales labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hice? Sobre la base de tu historial de búsqueda porno, pensé que era tu tipo.

Eso no podía estar pasando. El rubor de Hoseok se profundizó.

—¡¿MIRASTE MI HISTORIAL DE BÚSQUEDA ?! —chilló.

Jungkook pasó el dorso de sus dedos por la mejilla de Hoseok, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ya lo he dicho, bebé. Sobre todo los detalles interesantes. Puedes mirar en mi historial de búsqueda al llegar a casa, si te hace sentir mejor. Pero por ahora, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

Las manos de su Alfa se cerraron sobre los hombros de Hoseok, suavemente dándole la vuelta para hacer frente a Yugyeom. Él bajó la mirada, incapaz de mirar al otro hombre a los ojos en su estado nervioso actual.

—¿Yugyeom sabe ya acerca de esto? — logró decir.

—Oh, Jungkook me lo ha contado todo,— ronroneó la otra alfa. —Pensé que la idea era intrigante, pero cuando me encontré con él y él me mostró tu foto... yo entré de lleno. Nuestro pequeño intercambio de ayer acabó de sellar la oferta para mí.

Hoseok estaba al tanto de Yugyeom moviéndose lentamente hacia él, cerrando la distancia como un león acechando a una gacela. Su instinto fue zafarse, pero las fuertes manos de Jungkook sobre sus hombros le mantuvieron firmemente en su lugar.

El otro Alfa se detuvo frente a él. Hoseok levantó la mirada levemente, consciente de que la bata de seda de Yugyeom se deslizaba lentamente abriéndose. Se mordió el labio inferior, incapaz de apartar los ojos. El color índigo partía la piel clara de Yugyeom a la perfección, y se veía más y más piel por segundos.

El cuerpo de Hoseok se entregaba, a pesar de su confusión y vergüenza: podía sentir su pene creciendo con fuerza, y un cosquilleo comenzó a formarse entre sus muslos mostrándole que su cuerpo estaba resbaladizo y listo. Se apoyó contra Jungkook, anhelando el cuerpo protector de su Alfa.

Hoseok se tragó un gemido cuando sintió el pene de Jungkook contra su culo: su Alfa estaba duro como una roca y listo.

— Tú lo deseas también, ¿verdad? —Susurró Hoseok.

Jungkook se inclinó, besando un lado del cuello de Hoseok. El roce de los labios de su Alfa levantó la piel de gallina por toda la piel del Omega.

—Sí, —Jungkook dijo en voz baja. —Pero sólo si tú lo quieres. Esto es para ti, bebé. Por lo que tú decides.

Hoseok se quedó mirando a Yugyeom, su mente acelerada. Sí, el Alfa era caliente. Jungkook sin duda había tenido buen gusto. Y sí, ser tomado por dos chicos a la vez siempre había sido una fantasía suya. Pero, ¿se atrevería a hacerla realidad?

Como si Yugyeom le hubiera leído el pensamiento, el otro Alfa se quitó la bata, dejándola caer al suelo en un charco de seda. El Omega sólo pudo mirar con avidez el cuerpo perfecto de Yugyeom. Era de complexión fuerte, su cuerpo musculoso brillando bajo el sol de la mañana. Y su pene era inequívocamente Alfa.

Hoseok se mordió el labio mientras observaba como subía, el inflado nudo, el eje grueso más congestionado por segundos.

—¿Qué te parece, Hoseok? —Yugyeom ronroneó.

Jungkook se inclinó, colocando un suave beso en el cuello del Omega.

—Además, —susurró, —Quiero verte embarazado tan pronto como sea posible. ¿Y qué mejor manera de asegurarnos de que suceda que siendo llenado con el semen de dos alfas? 

Cualquier duda que Hoseok todavía tuviese fue anulada por la insistencia de su Alfa, su calor y deseo por ser embarazado por esos hombres poderosos le impulsó a la acción. Se dejó caer de rodillas, tomando el grueso pene de Yugyeom en la boca. Hoseok arremolinó su lengua alrededor de la punta, arrancando un gemido del alfa. A pesar de su naturaleza sumisa, había algo de poder en chupársela, en la fabricación del orgasmo de un Alfa. Siempre le había encantado. Detrás de él, Hoseok estaba al tanto de Jungkook desnudándose, dejando caer la ropa al suelo.

Su Alfa se movió junto a él, y él utilizando su saliva para deslizar su mano derecha hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el pene de Yugyeom. Hoseok alzó la mirada hacia Jungkook mientras pasaba la lengua por la parte plana del eje del otro alfa, haciéndolo estremecerse de placer. Los dos Alfas estaban de pie lo suficientemente cerca para que Hoseok pudiera alternar a su antojo, manteniendo sus manos bombeando hacia arriba y hacia abajo en sus pollas mientras chupaba primero a uno, luego al otro. Era incluso mejor que lo que había fantaseado el Omega, tenía a dos hombres enormes para él solo.

—Dios, tenías razón, Jungkook, —Yugyeom gruñó. —Él tiene una boca increíble.

Su Alfa rió.

—Disfrútalo, Yugyeom. Pero sé lo mucho que necesita una polla en su culo.

Hoseok gimió alrededor del eje de Yugyeom cuando Jungkook se arrodilló en el suelo detrás de él, el Alfa bajó rápidamente sus pantalones. Jungkook empujó en él, pero sólo un poco más allá de la cabeza, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás dentro del agujero del Omega. Hoseok se estremeció, siguió subiendo y bajando en la polla de Yugyeom. Jungkook estaba burlándose de él, pero se sentía exquisito.

Sin previo aviso, su Alfase sumergió en él, forzándolo hacia adelante, estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el pene de Yugyeom.

— Joder, sí, —se quejó Yugyeom desde arriba, los dedos enredándose en el pelo de Hoseok para sostenerlo. 

Todo lo que el Omega podía hacer era mantenerse en posición vertical mientras su Alfa latía en él, cada empujón haciéndole tomar más de la longitud espesa de Yugyeom. Se vio obligado a inhalar pequeños jadeos, el pene de Yugyeom presionaba contra la parte posterior de su garganta. Era emocionante, ser follado por su Alfa y el hombre que Jungkook había elegido especialmente para él, al mismo tiempo, ser llenado en ambos sentidos.

Los dedos de Jungkook encontraron las nalgas de Hoseok y Hoseok sintió como las extendía mientras las embestidas de su Alfa se hacían más erráticas.

—No voy a anudarte hoy,— gruñó. —Yugyeom tiene que follarte también, después de todo. Pero quiero que pienses que es mi semen el que se bomba en ti.

Hoseok gimió, el sonido amortiguado por el eje grueso de Yugyeom. Le encantaba cuando Jungkook hablaba sucio.

—Mm, me estoy acercando demasiado, —murmuró el otro alfa. —Eres demasiado bueno chupando pollas, Hoseok.

El Omega sintió una oleada de orgullo por sus palabras. Se quedó sin aliento cuando Jungkook aumentó su velocidad, su empuje cada vez más duros. Hoseok pensó que no podía más, pero entonces sintió los chorros calientes dulces cuando Jungkook se corrió dentro de él. El miembro del alfa se sacudió y pulsó vaciándose dentro del cuerpo fértil de Hoseok.

—Voy a correrme, —jadeó Yugyeom.

Hoseok se quejó cuando ambos hombres se retiraron de él, dejándolo vacío, pero sólo durante medio segundo: alzó la voz en éxtasis mientras Yugyeom golpeaba en su culo, bombeando frenéticamente. Estaba empapado en el semen de Jungkook, lo que hizo que el nudo de Yugyeom se deslizase dentro de él antes de que pudiera parpadear, bloqueándolos juntos. El Alfa se inclinó hacia delante, bombeando el pene de Hoseok al compás de sus propios golpes.

—Córrete para mí, —gruñó. —Quiero sentir tu agujero abrazando mi nudo.

Hoseok intentó resistirse, pero la combinación del pene y los firmes duros golpes de Yugyeom lo envió por encima del borde. Él gimió cuando el orgasmo lo tomó, su pene brotando entre los dedos de Yugyeom cuando el placer le venció por completo.

—¡Eso es todo... Mmmph! —Con un gruñido, sintió los espasmos del pene de Yugyeom, la semilla gruesa rodando en él, añadiéndose a la carga de Jungkook, llenándolo más de lo que jamás había sentido antes. De alguna manera, supo que todo el semen había dado en el blanco, y que pronto estaría embarazado. La idea le hizo estremecerse de placer, abrumado por los acontecimientos de la tarde.

Cuando volvió en sí, sintió a Yugyeom levantándolo suavemente en el aire, el nudo todavía los mantenía unidos. Jungkook estaba tumbado en la cama, y le dio un suave beso a Hoseok cuando el otro Alfa lo acostó entre ellos.

—Ahora descansa, Hoseok, —murmuró su Alfa, mostrando una sonrisa ante Yugyeom. —Va a ser una semana muy divertida.

**♥FIN♥**

**♥MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER♥**


End file.
